wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tallin
Mystic Elves (Mystique Elve) (Al'ars) Physiology Mystic Elves are proud and, standing at a height of 6ft for males and 5ft 10in for females, very tall. They have light gold skin, which is sometimes pale or extremely light brown. They have long necks and gangly arms. They live for ages, most dying at the ripe old age of 1750yrs. They have an Essence count of 7500. Personality Mystic Elves are beautiful and graceful, dressed in the finest silk and covered in the finest golden jewellery. They are the most vain of the Elves (In the Empire) and try to mimic the appearance of the Mythics, a race that is only specualted to exist.. They regard most humans as weak and inferior and see Dwarves as ugly brutes. Skilled in combat, most choose to wield long, silver swords with handcrafted gold hilts. They make good archers and are only rivalled in magic by the Essence Elves and some humans. Due to their closeness to the sea, Mystic Elves make good seamen, however, they may become uncomfortable during long sea voyages. THey have a strict code of honour, however at best that only applies to other Mystics. They are known for being manipulative and like to acheive their goals through a mix of war and bribery. They love nciting rebellions and worsening racial tensions. Culture They reside in cities near the sea in tropical areas. There settlements are renowned for their beauty and for the fact that they are made of gold. In their culture, half-Elves are scorned upon and viewed as lesser beings, even being placed under humans and Dwarves. Very few non-Elves have official positions in the Government; the most notable one to be in it is probably High Druid Zilnee, who was elected as the High Council Magister. They are staunch believers of the Lokvian religion. Those in high positions within the church, like Grand Bishops and High Priests, are held in grat respect. In honour of Lokve, they build large, decadant cathedrals. History The Mystic Elves are an ancient race. Even the Forest Elves are adolescents by comparison. They evolved on the island of Gil-Gadar. For years, they thought themselves unique. They built up a huge navy of wonderful ships, decorated and carved brilliantly. They explored the islands near them, finding no other life, apart from a small settelment flled with other Mystic Elves, who were immediately absorbed into their growing nation. The most important encoutner was when they found the Forest Elves. At first, things went well. Trade was prosperous. But soon things turned sour and they sparked a war, the first of many. Their pompous nature makes them enemies of the relatively humble Forest Elves. They have warred with them many times. They once sacked the Frest Elf capital of Tir-Volvic, laying waste to the beautiful city and slaughtering the inhabitants. Due to the amount of blood lost, it was called Red Day. The Mystic Elf capital of Gil-Gadar is extremely old. The trees surrounding the city are huge and gnarled. There is a ring of sand around the city and then the trees. The city is an extensive network of glass bridges and marble buildings. They were first found by the Empire in 30 B.F.E (Before Fifth Empire), who tried to recruit them. The Mystic Elves hated the humans at first sight and planned to destroy them, joining their cause only to trick them in 1235 B.S.E (Before Sixth Empire) and attack them. The timing was excellent; the King had recently died and the son was too young to rule. They broke contact and assembled thier navy, sailing straight p the Wolven River and for Crusada. They destroyed Ziir and only the timely arrival of teh Forest Elves managed to stop them from destroying the Palace. They were put down by the Imperial Army and a puppet ruler was put in charge. They still harbour resentment towards the Empire and wouldn't think twice about attacking. In 14 B.N.E (Before Ninth Empire) they broke off and founded the Fledging Hegemony, a supremacy organisation. They maintain close relations with the Empire but wouldn't hesitate to attack if they were weak. Military Al'arsi military favours magic. Despite their apparent apptitude for swords, they nearly exclusively use magic, only having a few thousands swordsmen. Their armies are divided into squads. The biggest armies can have as many as 1000 squads. Squads normally contain four men. One support mage backs up the other offensive mages using healing spells and shield spells. Category:Races